Archive: Nona
Nona is a bonded wind demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. She was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was previously bonded to Aretha Wright. She is bonded to Eugenie Clark. Personality Nona, in short, is an odd demon to get along with. Her aloofness and detached view of humans and human society can be off-putting at best and at worst, potentially dangerous. That said, Nona finds humans to be an interesting sort and views her service at DAMMED as an opportunity to learn more about them, so for the time being she will respectfully consider them to not be food. Getting along with Nona might be difficult due to her complete lack of tact. She is blunt and could easily say very hurtful things to a person without realizing that she has caused a problem. In general she finds most human social etiquette bizarre and pointless, especially when it comes to minding one's words. In the vein of awkward social behaviors, she also has no respect for human territorial boundaries. As far as Nona is concerned- if she can find her way into a place, she is perfectly allowed to be there. And while she is at it, perhaps she could find someone to wrestle with and glob over too. She is rather curious and displays a surprising level of mental clarity when it comes to talking about abstract subjects, and is very good at retaining information and understanding technical subject matter. If someone, for example, took a gun apart while in her presence, she would be able to put it back together with minimal difficulty. Nona is also rather cheeky- but her sense of humor, unabated, can lead to "harmless" jokes that are actually rather dangerous. She finds the human species' lack of physical durability is extremely disappointing. That said, she is also perfectly content to read and eat fried chicken all day. Toying with humans is far from her only consistent source of entertainment- and on that front she is very easy to please. (Light switches, anyone?) Background Pre-bond Pre-bond, Nona spent most of her life mindlessly flunking around with other slimes and wraiths in the wetlands of the Scottish Moors until she attained human-level sentience along with a few other wraiths. Notable amongst these are two wraiths who respectively are named Batusi and Mienah. It did not take long for them to grow bored of non-sentient slimes, and left the world of indiscriminate globbing behind so that they may consume more humans and grow more intelligent. Between the three of them, they did have a strained relationship. Batusi was particularly belligerent and generally arrogant and unpleasant to any living creature that was not Batusi. Mienah, however, was very slow, remarkably complacent, and displayed a bizarrely low appetite for curiosity or humans. Nona always thought that Batusi must have jostled Mienah's braincage one time when she flipped her into the air for being too stupid and useless. Eventually, they each went their separate ways. Batusi was first to separate, berating Nona for treating humans as anything other than food, and Mienah for being an idiot. Nona remembers her parting words as "You two are are a little stupid. I think maybe I will collect humans, and then create some wraiths who are not stupid. I leave you alone now, with your food-playing and stupidity." Mienah was last to leave, and her circumstances of closure were abrupt and bizarre. Before she left, she would frequently take long absences before rejoining Nona again. One day, she simply left and never returned. Nona is not sure what happened to her, but from the way she remembers Mienah's stilted ramblings, she thinks that Mienah attempted to live with a human as a pet. She is not sure how the endeavor proceeded. After finding human civilization, it wasn't long before Nona caused many disturbances amongst human society, and was brought to the attention of DAMMED. Post-bond Year 1 Nona acquires the ability to read and turns herself off from eating humans on the grounds that books are more effective sources of information and easier to consume. Nona learns human territorial boundaries are not usually marked with red tape. Nearly drowned her partner in the DAMMED swimming pool by accident. She got to go on a boat. Powers Active *'Control Over Water:' Nona has kinetic control over water. She can manipulate its form and mass for use as a projectile weapon, shield, and a cutting whip. *'Demislime Production': A demislime is an incomplete copy of the parent slime. Nona can create as many of these as she has material to produce- and each can carry out instructions or act as an organized distraction while in range of the parent or the bonded partner. Outside of a 10 meter radius of the parent, or bonded user, the demislimes will carry out the last instruction received and then return to the body of the parent slime if possible. While they can operate under detailed instructions outside of the radius, they have a limited memory and can become easily confused or distracted- and if off-task will revert into puddles of water. *'Engulf (Demon Form Only):' Nona, though she does have a mouth, has the ability to absorb a subject through almost any part of her body if engaged in active combat- so long as she hugs them against her undercarriage for long enough. She cannot do this in her human form, however, because of a more human-esque organ system. Passive *'Water Detection: '''Wraiths have such a strong bond with water that they can sense its presence if it is near, even if hidden under the ground. *'Memory Osmosis''': '''When Nona consumes a creature with significant enough intellectual capacity, she can absorb some of its memories or knowledge. Nona will usually acquire either very recent memories or very strong personal memories from human subjects that are consumed. As a note, she cannot actively pick and choose what memories she receives, and if the corpse has been inert for long enough she will receive no information. (Ergo, she doesn't absorb the life stories of fried chickens.) Physiology Demon Form See species page for more information. At default size and shape, Nona's demon form clocks in at a minuscule 3 feet tall, and fluctuates depending on water capacity and form manipulation. She somewhat resembles a slug with a teal back and a light blue undercarriage- however, her undercarriage bears a few peculiar features resembling a face - a pseudo mouth and set of eyelashes. Her true mouth lies just under her "hairline". Nona has a pair of ear-like sensor tentacles on the top of her head, as well as eyespots. The sensor tentacles act as a function of hearing- and are very acute. They are also extremely sensitive to touch. Her eyespots gather light and image information and help her to interpret her surroundings- but her sense of sight in general is not as sharp as that of a human's. While she can see color and form, she instead relies on her sensors and body sensations because they are simply more accurate. Nona gets around by putting her undercarriage mass out in pseudopods, much like an amoeba. She is also capable of manipulating her undercarriage more delicately- into hand-like appendii, replete with slimy fingers. In general, Nona's internal anatomy has more in common with that of a glorified amoeba than any other creature. Her skin is also kind of translucent, so shadows of her inner functions can be seen in certain lights. Human Form Nona in her human form has lost a great deal of the malleability of her former body. Her motor control is a bit awkward, as her muscles still retain a jelly-like consistency. Her skin becomes largely opaque, so her inner functions cannot be seen, save for major assets like her brain-cage. Her face is largely that of a human, though she lacks a truly functional nose. She appears to have eyes, though she retains her eyespots on top of her head. She also lacks human ears and retains her more-acute sensor tentacles. In this form, her "hair" trail is the most malleable part of her body. It grows with water intake. It also creates bubbles when she is very excited. Relationships Eugenie Clark Aretha Wright Nona finds Aretha and her medical background profoundly interesting, and has made it her mission to become "like a sister" to her, because, as she has been told, the bond relies on a close relationship. So far, though, her quaint stories of people she's eaten and people she did not eat for various reasons are failing to win her over. Nona does not appreciate Aretha's passive aggressive approach to many social interactions, and finds this aspect of her mildly irritating. Friends *Roderick:' Nona met Roderick in DAMMED's Library, where they bonded over their mutual fascination and confusion over human society and conventions. Nona holds Roderick's words in extremely high regard and treats him as a sort of mentor- she believes him to the the most intelligent person she has met or will ever meet. Allies Acquaintances *'Ruben Greene: Ruben was Nona's "Big Brother" during the Big Brother event. She took it a bit literally, and actually believes that if humans have the technology to make fake light, they must have the technology to give a wraith a big brother. She learned a bit about human genealogy from him, and thinks his hair is the tastiest color she has ever seen. *Marina Beeck: '''Marina taught Nona to recognize human hunger signals and to actually chew her food. These persist to be life skills that keep on giving. *Chrykck, Bell, Dalton Brigsby, Mable Jenson Not Friends jello molds Trivia *Nona is convinced that fried chicken legs are the most perfect food in the world, and the best invention by human kind next to electricity. *After bonding with Aretha, Nona acquired the ability to read in English. *Nona does not like beds. She prefers to sleep in a bathtub. If none is available, she will sleep underneath the bed. Category:4th Round Category:Archive: Characters